In Midnight Sleep
by Nauticalmass
Summary: When a soldier heads into battle, he knows what horrors could befall him. However, Jasper Whitlock could have never predicted the hell of Maria. /Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "In Midnight Sleep." When a soldier heads into battle, he knows what horrors could befall him. However, Jasper Whitlock could have never predicted the hell of Maria. **

* * *

><p>IN midnight sleep, of many a face of anguish,<p>

Of the look at first of the mortally wounded—of that indescribable look;

Of the dead on their backs, with arms extended wide,

I dream, I dream, I dream.

Of scenes of nature, fields and mountains;

Of skies, so beauteous after a storm—and at night the moon so unearthly bright,

Shining sweetly, shining down, where we dig the trenches and gather the heaps,

I dream, I dream, I dream.

Long, long have they pass'd—faces and trenches and fields;

Where through the carnage I moved with a callous composure—or away from the fallen,

Onward I sped at the time—But now of their forms at night,

I dream, I dream, I dream.

("In Midnight Sleep," _Leaves of Grass_, Walt Whitman)

* * *

><p>Is this then a touch? quivering me to a new identity,<br>Flames and ether making a rush for my veins

("Song of Myself," _Leaves of Grass_, Walt Whitman)

**Chapter 1**

The pain was immediate and overwhelming. It wasn't just the sharp stab or burning lance I'd been told about from those who had crossed paths with an errant bullet. It was unimaginable, and my whole body felt engulfed in flames radiating outward from my neck. Perhaps neck wounds were a more excruciating way to die. We had all foolishly thought a bayonet would be the worst way to go.

I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to assess what had happened and who had been able to approach me undetected, but my eyes wouldn't comply. Was it possible to catch alight from a single bullet? I was convinced I was literally burning. Perhaps my eyelids no longer existed, as I was surely turning to ash.

My thoughts were scattered, but I had flashes of clarity despite the searing pain and my own deafening wails. I kept seeing three pale women. Had they been killed or captured? Were we all on fire? Were they even real? Even in the midst of my torture, I felt fear at what Yankee soldiers might do to them if they were taken.

To focus on anything other than the destruction of my flesh, I tried to count my gasps and screams, waiting for their wane to herald my death. However, Death was either not the swift, beautiful angel I sought, or I was certainly burning in Hell. What of my actions could have led me there I did not know.

I saw unfocused flashes of a life—my fingers trembling as I picked long blades of grass, tufts of cotton spread over a field like snow, a familiar bar of music being hummed in my ear. They were fragments, and I could feel the emotion of each image more clearly than I could decipher the facts of them.

Hope. Wonder. Love.

Every time I would try to concentrate on the images, the flames would race even more. Each vague memory that surfaced made my heart ache and made it clear something was just out of reach.

B— _Beautiful._ There was something beautiful that I couldn't make out. It was shimmering on the edges of my consciousness, but the pain in my chest was too great to explore it. The familiar scenes of soft sheets, sun-warmed ground, and a letter pressed to my lips fueled the flames even higher.

Where was the sweet relief of death? Had I failed so miserably at my mission that I could not even garner that reward?

Thinking of my orders made the pain recede just enough that I could grasp my thoughts. I had been taught that when in dire situations, it was best to stick to regimented and disciplined thoughts, to focus on only the concrete facts, and from there a strategy would arise. I began thinking backward from the moment the pain started to the three women along my path, to why I was running an evacuation mission.

I focused all of my energy on replaying my conversation with the women and searching for the moment I made the error in allowing a Yankee to overtake me. Every pass through my consciousness made the memories of my mission clearer.

As my thoughts became less muddled, the pain seemed to grow even more tortuous. It seemed as if I had been dying for days, though my concept of time may have been warped. Finally, my heart began to slam against my chest, and I thought for sure Death was coming to grant me my reprieve. The rhythm thundered in my charred body until it stopped with an anti-climactic thud.

Silence.

When the hammering ceased, so did my pain, except for a dull reminder in my throat. It seemed like a cruel but poetic twist of fate that the soul should carry a reminder of one's mortal downfall.

The ache was slight enough that the first moment I was able to concentrate I was slammed with a multitude of sounds. I was disoriented and confused by the maddening volume of death. Wanting to cry out, I took in a breath only to have the flames reignite in my throat. The pain was so acute that I was both shocked and disappointed at the thought that I might not be dead. It was as if there was a beast trying to claw its way out from my neck. I went to tear at my skin to help the beast escape, and before I could even open my eyes, something was thrust toward me.

My arms wrapped around something soft that my fingers seemed to slide through. I opened my mouth and it was immediately filled with warmth. Finally, I felt my first total reprieve in what seemed like forever. I was swallowing while my hands gouged and carved shapes in the softness.

I had been wrong before when I had assumed I was in some sort of hell. I greedily took the warmth in my mouth and knew I was reaping a reward. Every pull of my mouth was a step closer to bliss, but every pull also made me feel further away, as I hungered for more.

I wanted to know what was bringing me so much happiness, but whenever I would try to open my eyes or begin to surface to coherent thought, I would sense a new object of warmth pressed to me. I dropped the cooling mass to the floor and embraced a new one over and over again.

I drank until my face, my neck, and my whole body were dripping with the sweet heat flowing in my mouth. My arms and fingers played in the silky texture until I was sure I was painted in my newly beloved sweet essence. My body seemed to hum and sway with pleasure, and I couldn't tell how long the dance lasted.

When I began to feel sated, I let my arms release my prize. Nothing new was presented to me, so I slowly opened my eyes to finally see what wonder I had been gifted with.

As soon as they were open, though, I was taken aback. I was in a dark brick room strewn with body parts. There were legs and hands and feet and arms braided in stacks. Pulp and blood painted the walls, and as I looked down, I could see my skin was streaked with human matter.

I turned faster than I could comprehend, looking for what dangerous threat was lurking in the room, but I was the sole inhabitant. What could have done something so heinous? I should have been terrified, but instead, I was disappointed that some soldier hadn't been assigned to clean up the jumbled parts. The horrors of war should always be avoided; they weren't good for troop morale.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was doused with a bucket of water. The water was neither warm nor cold. In fact, its temperature had no effect on me. I wasn't as startled as I thought I should be, for I could feel something approaching even before its wet contact. I was mesmerized by the sensation of each drop coursing down my body. Looking toward the far wall, I could see glistening drops of water shining from my lashes. They were spectacular little prisms coursed with red.

I followed the red as it dripped down to my chest. I saw rivers of it running down my body and pooling on the floor. I was fascinated by the swirls of it coming off—washing off. As I watched the redness stream toward the floor and begin to sink into the cracks in the brick, my wonder turned to rage.

Blood. It was blood. I knew that now.

Mine.

It belonged to me, and it was running away. Someone or something was taking it away from me and wasting it on the ungrateful and filthy floor.

In an effort to save it. I rubbed my hands up my chest, trying to stop and save the drops. I covered my hands in the watered-down substance and brought them up to my mouth, where I licked at my fingers. When I had salvaged all I could, I began lapping at my forearms, distraught at how little there was left.

Who was responsible for this?

I snapped my head up and was greeted with the sight of my tormentor—a short, muscular man in non-descript clothing but with shockingly bright red eyes. My eyes darted between him and the door I now noticed behind him. I felt a rumble build in my chest and a growl come out of my mouth as my body lowered into a crouch of its own volition.

The man's lips pulled back, and I heard his answering growl before he spoke, his soft voice at odds with his violent posture.

"Come, Mama is waiting."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Let me know your thoughts. Reviewers get a teaser for the next chapter.<strong>

**To my "Leaves of Grass" readers: Thank you for your extreme patience in waiting for me to get this next story up. This is how I imagined Jasper's life once he was taken by Maria. "In Midnight Sleep" is the portion of Jasper's tale that is entirely canon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: All recognizable characters belong to S.M. **

**A huge thank you goes to my behind the scenes team, JaspersDestiny, McGee42, and Maxipoo1024. **

* * *

><p><em>A Phantom arose before me with distrustful aspect,<br>Terrible in beauty, age, and power . . . As to me directing like flame its eyes,  
>With finger pointing to many immortal songs,<br>And menacing voice, What singest thou? it said,  
>Know'st thou not there is but one theme for ever-enduring bards?<br>And that is the theme of War, the fortune of battles,  
>The making of perfect soldiers.<em>

("As I Pondered in Silence," _Leaves of Grass_, Walt Whitman)

* * *

><p>"Come, Mama is waiting."<p>

The short beast of a man remained facing me as he glided out of the room, almost as if he was afraid to turn his back to me. His piercing gaze kept darting between my limbs, and he seemed wary of me and hesitant to get too close. Feeling paranoid, my lips curl back in response and I quickly turned my head to assess whether or not we were alone. What else could be the source of his unease?

In a flash of suspicion, my eyes narrowed. Why would he have washed away all of the blood? Why would he want to take it from me?

_Mine. _

"Now," he ordered before I could growl.

I wasn't sure why I should follow him or whom we were going to see, but I was curious about this "Mama." The term didn't conjure up clear images of my own mother, but I could remember the feelings of contentment and peace associated with the title. Perhaps "Mama" could help alleviate the dull throbbing that had started again in my throat.

Confused about my options I might have had, I started to follow him out of the room. As soon as I decided to move toward him, I was at the door. Stunned, I stopped and blinked to clear my eyes, though my vision was more focused than seemed possible. Time was passing in an odd manner.

Had I lost consciousness briefly?

I still wasn't aware of any possible injuries, though the only discomfort I felt was still in my throat. It was probable that I'd hit my head.

I glanced at the red-eyed figure, and he hadn't moved in the slightest. In fact, it was as if all of my movements and introspection had occurred in a second. I chanced an extra moment to examine him in his stillness.

He was a terrible, magnificent sight to behold. His face like carved stone was set with ruby eyes, and he had what looked like a vine of intersecting circles trailing down his neck into his collar. I was unsure of what could have made such marks, but the sudden aversion and faint trickle of fear I felt made me look away toward the floor as I took my first step out of room and slightly in front of him.

At my first glance down, I was distracted and surprised to see a floor of stone. How odd! I had thought we were treading on sand. It was so soft beneath my bare feet—unnaturally soft. To test its solidness, I slackened my knees and felt a slight give. Going further, I stomped my foot, creating a gouge in the gray stones. How oddly delightful!

"You'll never last long," I heard the man whisper behind me.

I ignored him.

Before I could try my trick again with my other foot, my tormentor shoved me forward several feet and into a new room. I turned to snarl at him, but I was cut off by the melodic voice of a woman.

"Hello, my newborns."

I scanned the new room, seeing three women standing in front of three barely dressed and cowering men. As if sensing my presence, the women turned around to face me. I took in their beautiful faces, but when I reached their red eyes, I had a flash of recognition. These three women had haunted my burning nightmares.

It came back. They had introduced themselves.

_Maria, Nettie, and Lucy._

My worries for them had been misplaced. I could remember now; _they _were responsible for whatever had happened to me. It seemed ridiculous to think of these women as dangerous, but I knew without a doubt that whatever pain had befallen me on my way to Galveston had been at their hands.

The burn in my throat chose that moment to flare again, and I would not allow myself to fall victim to them once more. I dropped into an instinctual crouch and hissed a warning to them.

As the last noise left my mouth, I felt a stinging bite to my bare shoulder. Confused and in pain, I grabbed at my flesh and turned my head to see the man who led me in, glaring in chastisement.

"Enough." Maria recaptured my attention. "Listen, and I may let you live."

Though my instincts were warring about what to do, I tried to give her my complete attention. I was having a difficult time as my focus seemed so vast. As Maria talked about how we had all been soldiers whom she thought had potential, I couldn't help but note and seemingly categorize all of the scents in the room. There were varying floral and natural hints in the air, but they were almost overpowered by the heady scent of must, dirt, and the decay of death. If I kept searching, I could recognize the slightest sweet smell of the red ambrosia that had coursed over my chest and arms.

Blood.

"What are we?" one of the soldiers asked.

The glare he earned from Nettie made an overwhelming fear course through me, as if one glace at him shot an arrow through me.

"It is fine, sister," Maria shushed her. "We are but naturally curious creatures. There are so many things we want. We want answers. We want power. We want...blood."

_Blood_.

Just the word from her lips made my body tingle and my throat tighten in response. I wasn't alone, as the other men looked nearly rabid at its mention.

_Blood_. _Blood_. _Blood_.

It became a chant in my head and a silent mantra mouthed by my lips, like it was its very own heartbeat. The thought of its pulsing and pumping made my mouth water and my eyes roll back in my head.

I heard a feminine giggle and opened my eyes to look at Lucy.

"How quickly they understand," she praised.

_Understand?_ I understood nothing, but I knew what I wanted, and my throat hummed in discomfort.

"You want answers, and you shall have them," Maria promised. The three women glanced at one another and spoke in unison. "Vampires."

No. I must not have heard correctly, but they continued.

"You're all vampires now, and you only need blood to survive. Lots of blood, but you have to earn it," Nettie said.

The piercing feeling of fear returned, and I needed to get away from it—this madness. I started to frantically look around the room for a way out, but there were men stationed at both exits and no windows.

The men next to me were equally as agitated, and their glowing red eyes were darting in nonsensical patterns around the room. I couldn't believe their red eyes had escaped my notice before. They were all in on this madness, and they were standing too close to me.

As their feet began to shuffle, I discerned which one of them would be the easiest to defeat, and I planned to go after him first.

"We chose you because we know you can follow orders." Nettie was still talking.

The wide net my attention had previously cast was getting smaller and smaller. All I seemed to be able to focus on was the burn in my throat and the discomfort I felt with so many bodies in the room. It was as if all of these red-eyed demons were closing in on me and trying to drown me in their madness.

"Vampires," Maria said again at the conclusion of some sentence.

At its mention, a fight did break out between two of the men. Their movements were fast and exact. As one of them reached for the other, I saw a cloud of dust motes swirl up into the air. The particles' slow dance through the room highlighted how fast the action was occurring around them. I watched the men growl and snap at each other, and another one joined the fight.

I was torn between wanting to restore order in the room, wanting to escape, wanting to continue observing the dust motes as they landed on the damp floor, or wanting to kill everyone standing in the room.

I didn't reach a decision before Maria silenced the ruckus by stepping in and beheading one of the offenders.

No one moved as his head crashed to the floor and spun in a perfect circle before it was joined by his falling body. There wasn't a single sound as her ruby eyes scanned the room, assessing each one of us.

My fear mounted as her gaze grew closer to me. When her eyes crossed to mine and lingered longer than they had on the others, I silently chanted, "Not me, not me," hoping she would lose interest. She instantly did and instructed the men waiting at each exit to lead us out and to clean up the mess.

The women stepped over the twitching body with as much regard as one would give a puddle and quickly exited the room. When they disappeared from sight, I recalled all I had heard the three of them say when I was looking around the room or thinking of other things. Amazingly, I was able to call up each line with perfect clarity.

"Come and you may feed again." I turned to look back at the man who had led me in the room. "Mama is obviously letting you live at least another day."

So many thoughts shot across my consciousness. Feeding. Blood. Ah, yes. They said vampire. Madness. But the blood, what did it matter? How soon would I get it? Mama? Which one was she? I assumed Maria. I would call her whatever she wanted as long as I got blood. Blood.

My throat was consumed with fire as we left the room, hopefully to find blood immediately.

"Blood," I actually spoke it aloud. It was the first time I had spoken since awaking, and I was shocked at the sound of my voice. Judging by the sensation of my throat, I had expected it to sound hoarse, should my vocal cords even work for more than growling. I was in no way expecting the gentle and melodic tone that greeted my ears.

I wanted to hear myself say something else, so I asked if I could have a shirt. It was the first request I could think to make as I thought of the earlier blood flowing off my bare chest. _If I had a shirt to catch it, I could later wring it out into my mouth,_ I cleverly thought.

"You don't need one in the nursery," my guide told me. "We don't get cold, plus Mama and the sisters like to see any evidences of bad behavior that may show up on your skin."

My hand flew to my shoulder and fingered the new gouges marking me. I growled when I remembered the feel of his teeth as they sank into my flesh. I moved to strike, and he bared his teeth at me.

"Come at me again, new one, and I'll have your arm as a souvenir of your failure. Get used to that mark; it is just the first of many."

He straightened up and ignored my brief attempt at a charge. "Even if you had a shirt, you would tear it anyway. Do your best not to touch your pants. Rip too many pairs and Maria will make you go without."

Despite his warning, my fingers instantly moved to the pants of my former uniform, and as I pinched the fabric in between my fingers, a small hole appeared.

"Won't I need to remove my pants for …um…my necessities?" I awkwardly asked, hating to show this unnamed man any sort of weakness.

"With your new diet, there are no necessities. And, if Mama wanted your pants off, she would do it herself," he replied.

My mind stuck on the word "diet" and the influx of fluid in my mouth. I swallowed, and the mental chant of _blood_, _blood_, _blood _was renewed. My mouth opened to speak the words as we turned a corner, but I was smacked in the face with its delicious scent.

Heaven and ecstasy washed over me as I closed my eyes and opened my arms. They wrapped tightly around the warm softness, and as the first rushes were pulled down into my mouth, we began our dance.

All thoughts were washed away except the one.

_Blood_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I love to hear your thoughts. Reviewers get a teaser for the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

How the lank loose-gown'd women look'd when boated from the side of their prepared graves,  
>How the silent old-faced infants and the lifted sick, and the sharp-lipp'd unshaved men;<br>All this I swallow, it tastes good, I like it well, it becomes mine,  
>I am the man, I suffer'd, I was there.<p>

**("Song of Myself," **_**Leaves of Grass**_**, Walt Whitman)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It took less time for the next hunger fog to lift. As the red haze cleared my eyes and the ever-present chant of _blood_, _blood_, _blood_ receded, I was finally able to see what soft wonder I was holding.

I was aware I had been blissfully drinking blood and that the first time I had awoken, I had been surrounded by seemingly discarded body parts, but I had yet to make the meaningful and obvious connection.

What gazed up at me from my arms was the horrified death mask of a man not much older than myself. His mouth was slack, but his eyes were opened wide as if frozen in the still terror of death.

I gazed at his face for what could have been minutes, trying but unable to register some sort of rational emotion. Since I had awoken to this life, I had felt overwrought with feelings, but in this moment, I was surprised by their absence. There was no revulsion at the sight of the torn torso resting in my hands or the slight weight of the spent legs and entrails resting on my foot.

After a moment, I did experience some pity, but it was merely because this creature was of no more use to me. Before I could ponder the situation more, my unnamed guide returned with a sour look on his face.

"Stop gaping at it and pick up the rest. There are parts of the previous one lying in the corner to grab as well." He pointed to a jumble of red on the other side of the room, and I effortlessly scooped them all up before turning back to face him.

"Come on then," he prompted, before hurrying backward out of the door.

While he seemed less wary of me than he had before, he still wasn't turning his back to me.

I followed him along a short corridor before he ushered me through a door. As soon as we stepped outside, I froze. The night sky seemed endless and awash with stars. What had once been a flat canvas of black midnight was now painted in various hues of blue and purple. The stars were hypnotic in their layers and swirls, and I gasped at the great beauty of it all.

Too soon the spell was broken. "Enough. Toss them."

Looking down, I saw a trench filled with a tangle of bodies, and I quickly added my load to it.

The man offered no other suggestions before pointing back to the brick building. Its long but squat appearance, dotted with broken windows, made me think it was a former factory or mill. The murkiness of my memories wouldn't let me recall which industries were in South Texas, and I wasn't sure if that was even where I was anymore.

My eyes drifted back to the bodies. "What do we do with them now?" I asked.

"Don't trouble yourself with that now. Lesson one is feeding. Disposal comes later. You obviously need more time with lesson one. I'm not confident you'll even last must longer."

It was the most he had spoken to me at all, and it emboldened me to ask another question. "What's your name?"

For some reason he looked pained to tell me, but he replied, "Zeke. However, Mama doesn't like the babes to call us by name. Anyhow, I'll be 'flying the nest' soon, so you don't need to trouble yourself with me either."

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but it was clear the window for asking questions had closed. We returned to the building, the door ghosting closed behind us, and we returned to the same dank room.

Someone else had obviously been in there during our absence; the air still hung with his or her subtle scent. Whoever had been in the room was coming back, as I heard the soft clap of feet on the stone in the hall.

The towering, blonde, Lucy, entered the doorway carrying a slumped body over her shoulder. This one was different than the ones I had just removed. My mouth flooded and the flames in my throat reignited. I started toward her, but Zeke forcefully grabbed on to my arm and flashed his teeth.

"Don't move. Just listen," Lucy ordered. It was difficult to hear her over the returned chant in my head moving in time to the thrumming symphony of _ba-dum_, _ba-dum_, _ba-dum_ coming from the body she held.

Enraged, I tried to calculate how quickly I could get around Zeke and steal it from her. I could feel the delicious heat of the blood from where I stood. Why were they always taking things from me?

_Blood_. _Blood_. _Blood_. It called to me louder, and the instant I moved, Zeke's mouth was on my hand.

The sharp, stinging pain cleared my head for just a second, but fear of a repeat punishment kept me from retaliating.

"Next time, he'll take your thumb all the way off, and we won't give it back." Lucy drew my attention back to her. "You're actually doing very well. I'm impressed with your restraint."

Whatever it was that she was indicating made me feel my own sense of pride.

"This is for you, but you need to go slowly this time and carefully. It's easier for all of us if you don't make such a mess," Lucy continued.

The promise that I would be able to have the unconscious woman was enough of an incentive to listen well.

"Open up your arms, and I will bring her to you. Don't close them until I say so." Before she had finished, my arms were flung wide open and I was nearly choking on the liquid flowing from my mouth. "Such a hungry boy…so much venom. Let's hope you do well with lesson one."

She walked toward me at an achingly slow pace, the limp brown hair of my meal swaying with her steps. I had seen how fast we could move, and I knew she was drawing this out—whether to taunt me or to test me, I wasn't sure.

Finally, she swung the body next to me. I followed her instructions and did not close my arms, but I couldn't stop myself from biting into the throat of the woman. My teeth slid through her flesh, and her blood rushed forth, rewarding me for my patience.

It was difficult to enjoy my treat with someone else standing so close, and if I wasn't so concerned about wasting a single drop of precious blood, I would have fled with my prey so we could be alone.

Perhaps sensing my discomfort, Lucy spoke quietly. "Slowly close your arms around her." I did as she said, for I longed to feel the woman's pulse beat beneath my fingers as well as my lips.

"Lightly," Lucy warned at the first popping and squishing sounds.

I sighed as I took my last pull and dropped the body before asking permission or hearing any more instructions. I hoped I passed whatever test this was and that I would be granted another body. On the other hand, perhaps I hoped I failed and that I would need to repeat the experience.

I chanced a glance down at the body and saw that this one, unlike the last one, had not been rendered completely in two. She was missing the arm below one of her elbows, and her chest now bore a gaping hole, but she was otherwise in one piece. Looking back up at Lucy, her face gave nothing away.

"Fetch another," she directed Zeke, and the reasoning no longer mattered because, pass or fail, I was getting more.

When he whizzed back in with a rotund man flopping in his arms, she declared, "Again!"

This pattern went on for what felt like days. Sometimes Nettie would take Lucy's place in my practice, but it was always Zeke fetching the bodies. Gradually, their spent figures were less and less grotesque as they hit the floor.

I could understand why no one wanted to clean up the pulp and guts that would litter the floor after a feeding. However, I was curious why I needed to avoid other deformities if we were just going to chuck the bodies into a ditch outside. When I questioned Nettie about it, she told me, "Field work—should you last that long."

Everything anyone said seemed to be spoken in riddles or half-answers, and most of it seemed to hint at a future I might not have. I was frustrated with their lack of transparency but maddeningly distracted from asking more questions whenever a new body appeared.

After some time, I was allowed to be in a room with the other former soldiers who were apparently working their way through the same lesson. It was at this stage when Maria made her second appearance. Once she started witnessing our feeding training, the offerings began to change.

Sometimes the humans that were brought in weren't unconscious. They would be babbling incoherently out of fear and begging for their lives. Their pleas were, of course, met with silence, other than the growling their struggles provoked. My throat burned even more as their feet dragged on the ground and their hearts beat mercilessly fast. Every effort they made to escape made them smell all the sweeter, and for the first time, I was impressed with the restraint of our mentors. How could they resist tearing into that sweet flesh before they got here?

This must be what was meant whenever someone would cryptically say, "Should you last that long." There was no way I would be able to hand over such a delicious bounty and not have it all for myself.

_Mine_.

During the down time of our training, I would glance around at the bodies awaiting removal. It seemed laughable that I was once one of those pathetic creatures. I hardly recognized the humans as something of my past. While their blood called to me like a siren's song, the rest of them seemed so repulsive.

They would enter our realm, convulsing with weakness and covered in their own fluids. I was glad the ambrosia of their blood almost completely masked the wretched stench of their vomit and piss-covered bodies.

They seemed entirely comprised of flaws, from their lackluster hair to their pock-marked and oily skin to their lumpy and sagging bodies. Even the least remarkable of my fellows was god-like compared to the filthy creatures we were fed. Thankfully, we never had to spend much time with either the dead or the living.

Maria kept us on a tight schedule for the days of lesson, and one day she walked in with an announcement.

"Congratulations, babies. You've all shown that you can eat without making too much of a mess, but we've been making it too easy for you. My sisters and I won't always be handing over your meals."

At her words, I was flooded with a sense of dread. My blood was being taken away _again_.

"Sometimes, you will have to fight for what you want. There are so many of us and so few humans. Not all vampires are as nice as we are, and there are those who would want to keep you from feeding." She paused to allow for all of the growling.

"We must fight for the blood that is rightfully ours," she rallied us. "You were all brave men in your first lives, and I'm sure the same will prove to be true now. I promise to fight for your blood. Will you fight for yourselves?"

Her question was met with a loud chorus of agreement. No one would stand between me and what was mine.

"Good." She nodded to Nettie and Lucy standing in the doorway, and they both stepped out of the room. "Today, we'll give you a taste of that fight."

Nettie and Lucy came back in, joined by six other vampires. It was the first time I had seen this group, but each one of them bore the marks of punishment on their bodies. Judging by the number of marks, they were all more advanced in this second life.

"Today you graduate to playing one of my favorite games. To help, we've brought in our adolescents."

"This is to be a full company effort," Nettie added. "The only rule is don't be last." She smirked.

"Enjoy your meal," Lucy offered as Zeke and another male ushered in a group of petrified humans.

Suddenly the room exploded into chaos with vampires shoving and biting their way toward the humans. There weren't enough for all of us, but I knew for certain I would not go without. I sprang ahead of the pack. My arms grasped the body of a frail young woman, and I clutched her to me, shattering most of her bones. With more force than necessary, I tore into her throat before lifting my face up to snarl a warning to anyone daring to approach me and my prey.

The sounds of grinding bone, squishing flesh, growls, and gulps filled my ears as I drank my fill. After I secured the first body, I paid little attention to the fighting around the room. When I dropped the emptied corpse to the ground, I could see that many bodies had paid the price of our struggle. Attempts had foolishly been made to drink from the same human, in some cases, or to simply pull others apart.

One of us had clearly gone without eating because in the middle of the room stood a black-eyed man howling with rage and pacing in distress as he stared at all the spent bodies.

"Tsk, tsk," Lucy called. "It appears as if someone couldn't follow directions."

Nettie giggled almost cruelly, her young face lighting up and showing just how young she must have been when her first life ended. "Oh, now we knew someone would lose; there _was_ one less body. It's just fun to guess who the loser will be," she said to us.

"Yes, and sometimes it is fun to see who the first winner is," Maria purred. "Sometimes even _I_ am surprised." She looked at me approvingly, and I radiated pride and happiness. Soon the moment passed, and she walked over to the still-enraged vampire who hadn't been able to secure a meal.

"Now, for your punishment." Without pause, she, Nettie, and Lucy all sped to sink their teeth into the shoulders of the man. They didn't immediately release him, but when they did, he fell to his knees in pain. When he went to touch one of his wounds, Nettie slapped his hand.

"No, no. Let the venom do its job. It's supposed to hurt," she said.

"Now, make sure you're never last again," Maria warned. "You won't be, will you?"

"No," he ground out.

"Is that how you address me? No _what_?" she demanded.

"No, Mama," he said, looking shamed.

She smiled. "Don't worry. I'll give you the chance to make it up to me."

She was true to her word, and we played this little game several more times. Every vampire who lost faced the consequence of bites from Mama and her sisters or occasionally a lost limb. Not once did I fail to claim either the first or second body.

The first time a vampire lost more than once, he was expertly beheaded and then dramatically quartered and lit on fire in the middle of the room. The space filled with purple smoke, and we were all stunned into silence.

Until this moment, it had not occurred to me that there could be a death beyond the one I had already experienced. When I had first heard the word "vampire," there were some memories it raised, but many of those had already been proven false. We had been training round the clock, and daylight did filter around the boarded up windows, so I assumed we did not perish during the daytime. I had even bravely—or foolishly—reached my hand into a small pool of light and had found no ill effect other than a painless shimmer visible on my fingers.

Finding out that we could be killed was an unwelcome revelation.

Once we saw the first execution, we were exposed to other trainings that didn't involve humans but did involve fighting each other. The losers of these matches were frequently dispatched. That, coupled with what Maria called "flying the nest," made for an ever-revolving group of vampires.

After the first days of our group trainings, I didn't see Zeke again. I overheard someone else asking about him, and Maria said that when her children grew old enough, she liked to see them "fly the nest." She claimed that one day we, too, would get this honor.

I was never sure of how many vampires there actually were at the camp of deserted mill buildings, to some degree because of those who eliminated. It had also become clear that the three sisters didn't like to reveal all of their cards. It also bothered me that, at first, I couldn't determine how old the groups of vampires were. I kept trying to find some sort of rank system for us.

What I did know was that of the vampires I had encountered, I was among the most skilled. I was rarely bested by anyone. I fought with everything I was, and whenever I was in these competition situations, I felt an intense feeling of pride in my accomplishments. I was gradually growing accustomed to the differences of being a vampire, but I was having a difficult time adjusting to the strength of some of the sensations and mood swings.

The emotions were somewhat strange; instead of feeling like they were coming from within me, it almost felt like they were resting on top of me. The pride I felt during these matches was like a blanket draped around me, and most oddly, it was sometimes tinged with lust. I assumed my lust for our bloody rewards was simply awakening similar feelings in me.

It grew to be the most obvious when we began our newest type of charging exercise. We had been working on breaking out of holds when Maria came into the training room to stop us.

"I have a new treat for you, my dears. Michael, please step into the center of the room," she said.

The tall, hulking vampire Michael beamed when he was called upon, and he quickly stepped up.

"Michael is one of your oldest brothers, and he will soon fly our little nest. Before I can allow you to step into battle with the vicious vampires who want to steal all of our blood, I need you to try to get by him. One at a time, you will each be given the chance to charge him in an attempt to tear off one of his arms. You only need to remove one, but if you fail, he will remove both of yours."

Michael grinned at the prospect and rubbed his hands together before asking, "Okay. Who's first?"

"We'll start at that end," Maria directed, pointing to the opposite side of the room from where I stood.

One by one, I watched as the younger vampires flew at Michael, only to barely touch him before having their own arms ripped off. I was the last to go, and I paused to size him up. Having not suffered many losses before, I was confident in my ability to take him.

As I darted my eyes toward Maria, I felt myself fill with confidence.

"You'll find I'm not like the others," I said, looking back to Michael.

He let out a small, cocky chuckle. "Good. I could finally do with a challenge."

"Well, you would do well to be more than a little afraid of me," I said, narrowing my eyes.

Michael took a step back, and I lunged toward him. The second before I grabbed his arm, he did look truly afraid of me. I quickly tore it from his body, and before he could reach me with his other hand, I rendered that arm useless as well.

He collapsed to the ground in shock, and I threw the arm I still held at his feet.

In a flash, Maria was standing between us, and I was worried that I had just walked into a trap. Was I not actually supposed to succeed? Would I be punished for taking both of his arms instead of just one?

As my fear of punishment mounted, Maria spoke. "Michael, congratulate our young warrior."

"Nicely done," he unhappily grunted as he leaned into one of his arms, trying to get it to fuse back on.

"Yes, nicely done, Jasper." It was the first time I had heard her say my name, and I was filled with a deep pleasure at the sound. "Follow me," she ordered.

Every step we took away from the room, the feeling of anticipation rose. When we entered her private chamber, it felt as if the whole room was coursing with lust. Desire was running over my skin in waves and through every part of me.

I looked at Maria's face and saw her wide, black eyes and her dark hair wild around her face. She looked nearly rabid with want. It was as if we were both feeling the same thing and channeling it back into the room tenfold.

"You've proven yourself well, soldier," she practically panted. Her hands ghosted over my shoulders like she was trying to hold herself back. "Perhaps we should advance your indoctrination. A mother shouldn't pick favorites, but how could I not with you? Why don't you come to Mama for a reward?"

Without another word, she crashed her body to mine, and the flames of desire consumed us both.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I love hearing your thoughts. Reviewers will receive a teaser of the next chapter. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments on this story so far. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. Also, another huge thanks to my dream team behind this fic, **JaspersDestiny, McGee42, and Maxipoo1024.****

****There were a few questions in the last chapter about what was meant by "flying the nest." This is the code phrase the sisters use when the older newborns have outlived their usefulness. Of course, they wouldn't want the younger newborns to be aware of their fates.****

* * *

><p><em>Lo! I send to that place a commander, swift, brave, immortal<em>

("What Place is Besieged," _Leaves of Grass_, Walt Whitman)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Eight of us were summoned to one of the training rooms in the outlying buildings, but no one knew why we had been called. Looking around, I could see that even more of us had "flown the nest." Our numbers had varied for the last couple of weeks, and it seemed as if the faces were constantly changing.

There had been murmurings about "scouting" and "collection" missions from Mama and the sisters, but nothing was ever confirmed or explained. Every day during our exercises, we were told that we were preparing to defend our blood access, but I still wasn't sure who or what the threat was. I did know that I would do anything to have as much blood to myself as possible. Regardless, I was growing restless of the endless training with no real action in sight. It was my hope that this was the reason for our summons.

Even though we had made it a habit not to speak to each other more than what was necessary, I could tell other trainees in the room were also agitated. We had the remarkable ability to be completely still as if as statues, but the other men in the room were displaying typical fidgeting and other restless human behaviors. There were still times when the amount of energy—or impatience—we felt had to be expelled in a physical fashion.

"Where are they?" one of the men grumbled.

Immediately, we heard the women approaching. "Did we keep you waiting?" Lucy sharply asked as she eyed the man who had spoken.

He shook his head and seemed to shrink in on himself, and I was disgusted to see such a display of cowardice.

"Good," Lucy replied.

The three women stood in a line and looked us over before Maria nodded and Nettie stepped forward.

"It's time for all of you to step up. I'm sure you've noticed there have been many recent changes, and there will be even more to come. We're giving a few of you the opportunity to prove yourselves today," she said.

_Finally. _

"Two days ago, we discovered the location of a small band of nomadic vampires who—knowingly or not—have come into our territory and are threatening our human supply."

We all tensed at the thought of our blood being endangered.

"Every meal they have is one that _you _will go without," Nettie warned. "Even if they are just passing through, we must destroy them on principle."

I nodded and was immediately ready to take up the cause. Nettie only had to tell me where they were, and I would rip them apart.

"Some of you are quite eager, I see," Maria commented. "That makes Mama very proud. I knew you would show much promise." She looked to her sisters. "Now, we won't need all of them. Whom shall we send?"

They began to weave their way between us, as if they were sizing us up. Instinctively, I kept my eyes forward and stood to my full height. I was positive I would be chosen. Not only had Maria privately rewarded me several times, but I knew I was a better fighter than every other vampire they were considering.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nettie smile as she walked by each of us and took in whatever fresh bite marks might be marring our skin from the various infractions we had incurred. If I weren't so confident, the process would have been somewhat insulting.

The way their eyes raked over us in silent judgment reminded me of something. There was an image that seemed to bob in my mind, as if I were trying to see it through the surface of water. I focused on it and realized it was a human memory—the first memory I'd had a glimpse of that didn't directly relate to my military training or my death.

I could just make out the image of myself standing in front of a slave auction, seeing the bidders prodding their potential merchandise. There was a man who grabbed my arm, his hand seeming so big around my wrist, and pulled me away. That was where the scene ended, and I was glad; seeing my civilian past was confusing and unpleasant.

I was a soldier, and soldiers didn't let their minds wander. Our purpose was to follow orders with expediency and efficiency, and that was what I needed to do. It was difficult enough to focus my thoughts with the constant distractions of my surroundings, the other vampires, and my ever-shifting feelings. I didn't need to go searching for things to occupy my mind. I promised myself that if any other memories tried to surface, I ignore them. I couldn't afford the risk otherwise.

It was in my best interest to return my attention to the women who had formed a commanding line in front of us. They were seemingly done with whatever inspection they needed to do in order to make their decision, but they had yet to speak.

For the first time, I noticed the humor in my situation. I had already marveled at my new strength and ability multiple times, but the oddness of having female commanders had somehow escaped my notice. I never would have imagined that I would one day take my orders from a woman, let alone a trio.

I mistakenly chuckled at this revelation. Knowing I would face some sort of punishment for being out of turn, I looked up. Maria was scowling in reaction, but she didn't say anything. Nettie and Lucy, however, were looking at her expectantly. When she still didn't move to reprimand me, their faces didn't betray their feelings, but the air seemed to hang with their anger.

"It appears as if _Major Whitlock_ has volunteered," Lucy said with disdain.

I was eager to go on the mission, no matter how I was selected. I knew I would have to be careful around Lucy, though, because none of the sisters ever used our human ranks except as an insult. Previously, they'd said they selected soldiers to "promote" to this life but that they were in charge of putting us in our place, not some human system that couldn't judge our current potentials.

"No," Maria said, "I think he should stay. Let the three on the right go."

I fought not to narrow my eyes in response, lest she view it as insubordination, but I would rather her bite me in punishment than force me to stay. I was the best of the group, and I deserved to go.

Lucy grinned. "A fitting punishment, then. While the others are proving their worth, you can concentrate on whatever you think is so amusing about going without blood," she said to me.

"I wouldn't say it's punishment; I just don't think Jasper is needed on this mission," Maria said to her.

Everyone in the room seemed surprised at her words. Never had I seen the sisters disagree; they always presented a united front. Sometimes their roles were unclear, but this was completely out of character.

No one was more surprised than Lucy. "You don't think he warrants being punished?"

Nettie slightly shifted her body so she was standing closer to Lucy while she eyed Maria, waiting for a response.

Maria pursed her lips, and though she physically had to look up to Lucy, she seemed to dominate the space. "I don't need to justify myself."

Lucy's eyes began to darken. "I would like to say there's nothing different about him, but we all know he's the best fighter in the room."

I couldn't see where Lucy was taking this, considering compliments weren't something she generally bestowed.

"I'm not sure why you would think he should stay if he's not being punished," Nettie added.

"He goes," Lucy said with an air of finality.

The power balance among the three of them was confusing. Most of the time, they ruled as a triad, but due to the title of "Mama," it was sometimes perceived that Maria was in charge of the entire operation.

For a second, there seemed to be a standoff between Maria and Lucy, but then Maria stepped back.

"Fine," she relented. "You're right. He goes." Without another word, she sped from the building.

Nettie and Lucy selected two men to join me in the mission and then dismissed the others. They explained how to locate the nomadic vampires and instructed us that they should be destroyed before we returned by dawn the next morning. As they were speaking, I kept thinking about the oddness that had occurred with Maria and whether or not it had been some sort of test for me.

The sisters left us to our own devices. I tried to discuss strategy with the two others, but neither of them had an interest in talking. I didn't know either of their names, and when I asked, one of them snapped, "Apparently the only name worth knowing is yours, _Major_."

After that, I decided trying to communicate with them at all was a waste. We would be taking on an equal number of nomads, and I was confident enough in my own abilities and the element of surprise that I felt I didn't need to share my plan of attack.

"Let's just go and get this over with," one of them barked.

Without another word, we hurried out of the building and to the west, as Nettie had directed us. We weren't traveling for long before the terrain became flat. Grass was sparse and all the plants were yellowed and scrubby; we knew we were getting close.

We made sure to approach from downwind, and as soon as we scented the nomads, we slowed down. I couldn't detect any humans nearby, but I did catch the scent of a few decaying bodies. They had indeed been taking our blood!

_Mine._

Enraged, I sped up again and made my way toward them. I was sure they would be in my sights soon. The closer I got to them, though, the more it seemed my anger was turning into fear. I was completely confused by my reaction, but it kept growing stronger the closer we got. I didn't like to think of myself as a fearful person, and I certainly was no stranger to facing enemy forces.

Perhaps it was a natural reaction to being close to unknown vampires. There were so many things that were different for me now that it was difficult to know what was a part of my new nature. The sisters certainly had never felt the need to explain much. I no longer had the physical effects of fear, like a racing pulse or quickening breath, so I couldn't even be sure if what I was feeling was indeed fright.

I wanted to think that I was just eager to expend our enemies, but the feeling was even further magnified when I first spotted them. The three red-eyed vampires immediately turned toward us and took on defensive crouches.

Like us, they were barefoot, but they at least had on shirts. I could see their eyes traveling over the few scars of our punishments, and they growled in response. We had already given them too much of a warning, so with a mighty roar I charged toward them, excited to feel the difference between taking off an arm and taking off a head. At my advance, all three of them sprang forward.

Every step I took increased my feelings of fear. It was like a nervous energy dancing over my skin. Instinctively, I thought of my military training, and I remembered how one of my commanding officers had told me the best course of action for fear was to try to imagine it being transferred to your enemies.

As I ran, I focused on just that until suddenly all three of the opposing vamps froze in place. I paused, wondering if it was a trick, but I noticed that my two companions were frozen as well. It appeared as if all of them were paralyzed with fear.

I spun around to see if there was another threat I had somehow missed, and I cursed myself for again letting my mind get caught up in foolish memories. Scanning the horizon and sniffing the air, I couldn't find a trace of anyone but the six of us. What was wrong with them?

Whatever it was could be ignored.

Not wanting to waste my opportunity, I quickly rushed the three vampires. They were just starting to break out of their hazes when I beheaded all three of them. The feeling of their heads wrenching from their bodies filled me with deep satisfaction, and I sighed in relief when the last body collapsed to the ground.

Seemingly free from whatever had terrified them, my fellow vampires finally came to my aid in quartering the headless scourges. Nothing was said about what had happened as we built the fire in which to destroy their bodies.

I couldn't guess as to what had happened, and I wondered if there was something wrong with me that I hadn't had the same reaction as the other vampires. Did they even realize that they had all been frozen in place? Both seemed to be agitated as they threw the limbs in the fire.

"We should go back," I said as the purple smoke began to rise.

"I bet _you_ can't wait to get back. The ever-victorious _Major_," one of them sneered with a look of annoyance on his face. The other one remained silent, but his face bore a look of disappointment.

We traveled in awkward silence. I supposed it was easier this way. The faces in our group changed so frequently that it wasn't worth the effort to get to know one another. The sisters didn't promote our communication either. It was generally encouraged that if we had something to say, we should simply say it to one of them instead. Zeke was the only other vampire who had even bothered to introduce himself, and even that was only after my questioning him.

I certainly didn't need the companionship of the other vampires in our group, but occasionally I thought of how it might be nice to have something to break up the monotony when we weren't training. There weren't that many periods of inaction, but when there were, the only thing we really did was either sit or stand and stare at whatever held our fancy in that moment. Thankfully, Maria had taken to making sure I was well entertained during a few of our breaks.

I hoped that she would offer me this type of reward when we returned victorious. I was still slightly worried about the ramifications of her standoff with her sisters about me, though.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized this was my first time away from the mill compound.

I was torn on how I felt about it. There was a certain sense of freedom I felt, but why would vampires ever choose to live with the uncertainty of their next meal like those nomads? I was grateful toward the sisters for making sure we were so well fed, and my determination to protect our food source was renewed.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I love to hear your thoughts. Reviewers get a teaser for the next chapter. <strong>

**So far, IMS has been updating weekly. However, I will be out of town for the next few weeks, and there won't be a new chapter until I return. Shortly after that, I will also begin posting a new J/B fic. So, if you enjoyed LoG and/or you are liking IMS thus far, make sure you have me on author alert. **


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thank you all for your patience while I was gone. Now that I'm home, I'm looking forward to delving back into writing.

* * *

><p><em>Is it wonderful that I should be immortal?<em>

("Who Learns My Lesson Complete," _Leaves of Grass_, Walt Whitman)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

When we came to the compound, the sun was just rising, causing a slight shimmer on our hands and faces. Maria and her sisters were waiting in the shade outside of the buildings, and the three of us rushed inside, knowing how much they hated for us to be in the sunlight.

"I see all three of you made it back," Lucy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"Well, would you care to enlighten us on what happened?" Nettie asked, looking upset that one of us hadn't first offered.

Neither of the other two looked as if they were going to speak up, and that was certainly no surprise.

"There were indeed three of them, and you gave us perfect directions on how to find them. They weren't aware of us until we were nearly on top of them, and we were able to dispatch them quickly without any injury to ourselves," I succinctly reported.

Maria, who had also been quiet, raked us up and down with her eyes and seemed slightly relieved that we hadn't been hurt. It was the first time I had ever seen her show some sort of compassion, and I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"How did you manage it?" Lucy asked, pressing for details.

"It happened as you instructed: behead them then quarter them," I replied.

Nettie eyed the two beside me. "Do you not have anything to say about it?" she asked them.

They both looked to me with worried glances. It took me but a second to realize they were worried I was going to tell the sisters that I destroyed the nomads by myself without their help. Without waiting for them to answer her, I said, "I think they're just upset there weren't more of them there to take on. It was easier work than we had expected."

The sisters all looked impressed, if not slightly dubious, but the two male vampires looked wary of my intentions in covering for them.

Couldn't they just be grateful? _Cheer up_, I thought.

Immediately, they both grinned. "He's right. It was short work," one of them said.

"Good. You obviously enjoyed yourselves," Maria said with an uncharacteristic warmth to her voice. The sisters were also nodding in rare approval.

I was confused about their sudden mood change, but the longer I looked at them, the happier I felt as well. All three sisters began to smile, and I realized there was nothing that mattered as long as the three of them were pleased with us.

"I'm glad to see that some of my children are now battle-ready," Maria stated. "You may spend the morning freely, and we'll reward you all soon enough." On the last line, she looked at me, and though her tongue barely touched her bottom lip, I knew her words implied more for me.

"Our next training exercise will begin this afternoon," Nettie said before they turned to leave us to our own devices.

Except for when one of the older vampires brought me an unconscious man from whom to feed, I spent the rest of my morning sitting outside in the shade of the large brick building. I kept replaying in my mind what had happened with the nomads and how everyone had just frozen in place.

I retraced every second, dissecting each moment from when we left the compound until we returned. Was there something I was missing?

Trying to remember if there were any sounds or moments I had overlooked, I focused again on what had happened when we approached the nomads. I couldn't recollect anything, but it was almost as if everyone else had been spelled. What had I been doing that might have made me immune?

I'd had feelings of fear, but I'd focused on the wisdom of my former commanding officer and had tried to push the fear away from me.

_Wait. _

Did that have something to do with it? It couldn't possibly.

As a vampire, I was capable of some pretty amazing feats, but magic seemed a bit outside of that realm. However, I couldn't discredit the fact that it had seemed like I had made them all freeze.

Feeling foolish, I looked to see if there was anyone else around who could see me next to the building. _All right_, I thought, _I can at least test it out_.

I looked at a leaf lying on the ground and concentrated on having it move toward me. Nothing happened. I imagined the leaf moving into my hand, but it remained motionless.

That obviously didn't work, but if I had done anything, I'd made something _stop_ not _move_.

Next to the leaf, there was a tiny ant moving through the dirt. _Stop_, I mentally commanded him. When he kept going along his path, I concentrated harder. He paused for just a moment before continuing.

This was ridiculous. I didn't have magical powers, and if I did, trying them out on an ant wasn't the best method of testing.

It was past noon, and I decided to go inside to see if our new training session was going to start soon. As I walked through the door, it occurred to me that if I did have some sort of mental ability, maybe it only worked on other vampires.

I could hear someone rounding the corner, and I saw our only female trainee making her way down the hall with an armload of shoes, presumably those of our spent humans.

_Drop them_.

The only thing that happened was she slightly bared her teeth when she caught how intensely I was looking at her. The small sign of aggression was enough to fuel my own violent instincts, and soon we were both growling.

She was a newer vamp, and I could tell she was still a little apprehensive of being so close to me, despite her snarl. It would be better for both of us if she stuck to that apprehension.

Upon that thought, she backed into the brick wall and her eyes went wide before casting down toward the floor. For a moment, it seemed like odd behavior until I connected it to what had happened with the nomads.

Did I cause her to do that? What was the link?

As much as a vampire could, she skittered away, and I continued my way to the training room. The sisters had just come in, and the others were beginning to gather. I looked at one as he entered the opposite door. _Jump_.

Nothing.

_Laugh_.

Nothing.

I thought harder about making him laugh, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. He let out the beginning of a chuckle before Lucy silenced him with a glare.

"Obviously the only extra sense this batch has is a sense of humor," she said sarcastically to Maria.

"Hmm," Maria replied. "Yes, they have appeared to be a very mirthful bunch over the last day."

Her eyes flitted to mine, and I felt an instant rush of lust before she looked away. I was indeed looking forward to whatever reward she wanted to bestow upon me for my actions with the nomads.

As the sisters formed their line in front of the room, I thought about what might have made me successful in making that vampire laugh but not in making him jump. Had my concentration been different?

"We have a new training exercise for you today," Nettie interrupted my thoughts.

"Three of you were successful in your mission to defeat our enemies and secure our blood source," Maria said with a hint of pride in her voice. "We must make sure all of you are combat-ready though. When you are in the middle of battle, sometimes you must continue fighting when you are injured. We need to be certain you can concentrate through the pain."

That introduction to our new training didn't bode well with the group. Postures and fists began to clench, and there was a low rumble in the room.

"Enough!" Lucy demanded.

"Just because you've made it this far, it doesn't mean you aren't replaceable," Maria warned, reminding us of all the soldiers who had met their final deaths during our trainings.

The rumbling stopped, but no one relaxed. None of us were looking forward to whatever pain the sisters were looking to inflict.

"This is an exercise in focus, which we know many of you have an issue with. We'll start with those of you who were not chosen to go on last night's mission."

Maria pointed to a sandy-haired vampire with a full beard, and he came to stand in front of her.

"Thank me for allowing you the honor of going first," Maria said.

"Thank you, Mama."

She grinned. "You will recite something for me."

He looked at her expectantly, as if he was waiting to be told what to recite.

"You shouldn't have to be asked twice," Lucy voiced from behind Maria.

"I don't know anything," the soldier confessed.

"You must remember something. I'm sure recitation was a part of your previous military training," Maria prodded.

His face momentarily clouded in concentration, as if he was searching through his murky human memories. It seemed unfair that the sisters wouldn't just tell him something to recite, but it wasn't my place to question orders.

His voice started out unsure of the words, but he began to recite something I could just barely remember. "I am a Confederate States Patriot, in service of the just—"

His words stopped as Nettie suddenly came forward and sunk her teeth into his arm.

"Keep reciting," Maria demanded.

"…In service of the just and honorable cause of the South, in behalf—" His face was contorted in pain, and his voice faded.

"Do you need to stop?" Maria asked.

"Please," the soldier begged.

Nettie released her bite on his arm.

"Very well. We can be reasonable," Maria soothed him.

Before he could reply, she struck at him and gave him a matching bite on the other arm. She quickly returned to her place in front of him.

"Next time, you'll recite more," Maria said with no room for argument.

The training continued like this down the line. Every soldier followed the example of the first and recited the Confederate pledge. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who'd had more vivid memories of my life in the army. Without fail, every man wavered around the end of the first line, and each one received a chastising bite from Maria when he failed.

When it came to my turn, I was determined to last longer than the other soldiers had. When Nettie's teeth sank into my arm, my voice tightened, but I kept focusing on the words.

"…In behalf of the citizens of the Confederate States of America. It is my purpose and mission…"

Every part of my body was tense while my arm throbbed from the searing pain of her venom. I reminded myself that I had been through much worse during my transformation into this life, and I could surely get through this bit of pain.

"...Who fought suffered, bled, and died in agony, in our nation's defense..."

Even through the pain and with my struggle to recall the words of my pledge, the back of my mind began to chant, Stop biting me. I hoped that whatever power I might have would show itself and make the pain stop. I refused to let myself actually ask her to stop.

I tried to keep my voice strong as I fought through the burn. I could feel Nettie's venom begin to drip down my arm.

"Unfurl and raise our Confederate States National Flag, to its rightful place and glory—"

Maria tapped Nettie on the shoulder before I could finish, and Nettie released her hold on me. Instinctually, I reacted to the pain she had caused me, and I snapped my teeth at her child-like face.

She lunged toward me, but Maria held her around the waist. I realized how in the wrong I had been and I took a step back.

"Now do you think he should be punished?" Lucy asked, stepping forward and glaring at Maria.

Nettie had calmed herself, and Maria was able to stop restraining her.

"I don't care what you say this time. He will be punished," Nettie said severely.

Maria looked enraged—both at her sisters and at me.

"You need to learn your place, Major. You will go a week without eating," Nettie declared.

A week!

Maria's head turned in shock. A week was unimaginable—tortuous. Not even the sisters went that long between meals.

"That seems particularly—" Maria started to say.

"He's just the same as the rest—or maybe not, as I would have had his head by now," Lucy said.

Maria looked cornered, and I wasn't sure of the weight of this conversation, but I was worried these moments were my last.

"A week it is," Maria coolly said. When she looked at me, it was as if I could feel her sense of betrayal and disappointment. "You will go a week without any sort of reward."

She stormed out of the room, and the sisters looked at each other, clearly upset about her parting insinuation.

Lucy turned to me. "You should watch yourself."

"One week." Nettie glared. "The rest of you may go find your next meal."

The soldiers immediately fled the room with Lucy behind them. As Nettie stepped out of the room, she turned back to me one more time.

"Don't for one second think that Maria's misplaced affection will keep you alive here," she said coolly. "I will eventually have your head. It's only a matter of time."

As she disappeared from sight, I knew that going without eating for a week was now only the least of my concerns.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I love to hear your thoughts. Reviewers get a teaser for the next chapter. I apologize for the fail on the last round of teasers. I figured the actual chapter being posted was a better deal. <strong>


End file.
